This proposed workshop would support the NIA Strategic Objective to ?support the development of population-based data sets, especially from longitudinal studies, suitable for analysis of biological, behavioral, and social factors affecting health, well-being, and functional status through the life course.? Further, NIA longitudinal studies support research addressing numerous Strategic Objectives as well as recommendations from the 2013 National Advisory Council on Aging (NACA) Review of NIA/BSR. Lastly, this initiative will address NIA objectives by developing methods to enhance the quality of these collections as well as help control costs of data collection.